Nights
by librasiren
Summary: Bagi Lili, hanya satu alasan; Yona.


Fandom: Akatsuki no Yona, manga

Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona dan semua karakternya adalah milik Kusanagi Mizuho-sensei

Based on song: Yoru - vistlip

* * *

 **Nights**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tahukah kamu..."

Gadis bersurai hitam legam nan panjang itu menyanyikan bait yang tertulis di catatan di hadapannya.

"Tahukah kamu..." ulangnya, masih dengan nada yang sama; kali ini sembari memetik gitar di pangkuannya. Namun dengan segera pula ia menghentikan getaran senar-senar gitar itu. "...gak bagus."

Gadis bernama Lili itu menyandarkan dagunya ringan diatas gitarnya. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh dan terperangkap diantara senar-senarnya, tapi ia tak terlalu peduli; sepasang mata tajam sewarna lautan dalam itu sudah terlanjur kembali fokus pada catatannya. Satu tangannya menjulur, melingkar-lingkari catatan itu asal.

Andai lagu ini dibuatnya untuk dirinya sendiri, ia sudah akan merobek kertas itu dan membuatnya ulang dari awal. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia menemukan sajak yang pas. Sudah cukup bagus mereka punya karakter suara yang mirip, jadi tak sulit untuk memposisikan nadanya. 'Tapi lagu ini untuk Yona; ini harus terdengar sepertinya,' batinnya menghela nafas.

Ia sejujurnya tak terlalu menyukai lagu lembut seperti ini. Musik baginya haruslah menggetarkan, membahana. Tegas dengan makna dan pesan yang aktual dari lirik-liriknya. Ia awalnya tak ada bayangan sama sekali, apa yang harus ditulisnya dalam sajak sebuah lagu pop. Beberapa lirik lagu pop yang didengarnya sebagai referensi terlalu berbunga-bunga dan picisan untuk ditangkap maknanya. Tapi... ia suka saat Yona menyanyikannya.

Karena itu, lagu ini bukannya sesulit itu, kok, yakinnya pada diri sendiri. Keyakinan yang membuatnya mengumpulkan energi dan meraih catatannya, menulisi catatan-catatan tambahan lain dengan meyakinkan. Semeyakinkan saat ia beberapa waktu lalu mengatakan akan menyumbangkan lagu untuk album debut label Yona- ah, secara teknis, band-nya Yona, The Dragons, tapi ia memang membuatkan lagu itu karena Yona; karena Yona adalah temannya yang berharga.

"Lili?" Pintu studio terbuka, dan Lili langsung menoleh, mengenali sang sumber suara. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah ikal dan matanya yang bulat besar muncul dari pintu yang terbuka, berjalan ke arahnya. "Kok belum pulang?"

"Huh? Jam berapa-" ia melirik sekilas ke jam dinding yang ia abaikan kehadirannya hingga saat ini, "-oh. Belum terlalu malam, kok. Lagi asik."

Gadis berambut merah itu adalah Yona, Yona-nya yang ia janjikan lagu yang sedang dibuatnya; melongok ke arah catatannya yang berantakan. Sebuah cengiran tak enak hati terpulas di wajahnya, "Sudah kubilang nggak usah maksa, kan..."

Lili mendengus. "Aku yang bilang mau ngasih kau. Gak usah bawel."

"Tapi kamu sampai mengurung diri di studio sampai jam segini, loh." ujar Yona saat melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, terdengar khawatir.

"Kupakai karena kosong saja, kok!" Elaknya spontan dengan nada tinggi, menegakkan badannya.

"-ah." Yona justru membungkukkan badannya, tangannya meraih helai rambut Lili. "Rambutmu tersangkut senar."

"Ap-"

"Diamlah dulu." Yona berucap tenang, tangannya masih sibuk melepaskan helai rambut hitam itu dengan teliti dari sela-sela senar. "Kupikir mahasiswi kedokteran itu cukup sibuk... kamu bolos kuliah?"

"...hanya ada praktek lab. Sudah kuselesaikan lebih awal." nada suara Lili melembut meski bibirnya masih mengerucut. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada surai merah di hadapannya.

Sang gadis bersurai merah sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Seulas seringaian mewujud pada Yona yang sekilas menatap langsung mata Lili dan lalu dengan cepat pula mengalihkan pandangan. "Iya, deh. Nona Lili rockstar yang jenius. Tapi nggak usah maksa bikin lagu ballad juga..."

Ucapan itu sekilas meledek Lili yang dengan segera pipinya memunculkan semburat kemerahan tipis. Memang cukup sulit, tapi ia tak berniat untuk berhenti. Ia tentu saja ingin memberi sesuatu untuk orang yang berharga baginya itu. Ia ingin dikenang oleh Yona, meski sedikit. Ia tentu saja tak mau kalah. "Aku punya background seriosa juga, kau tahu."

Itu benar, ayah Lili memberinya les menyanyi dan menari, dan suaranya cukup bagus hingga ditawari untuk ambil bagian dalam opera. Tapi ia menolaknya dengan alasan sederhana. Ia tak suka.

"Keras kepala seperti biasa. Benar-benar seperti Lili yang aku suka." kekeh Yona. Rona di wajah Lili terasa memanas, membuatnya kelu mengucap sekedar sepatah kata.

"Ah-" Yona melongok ke arah pintu, seorang pemuda, sama bersurai hitamnya dengan Lili. Pemuda itu adalah Hak, kekasih Yona. "Hak sudah datang, aku pulang dulu, ya."

Lili mengikuti arah Yona beranjak dan berjalan menjauh. Ia tersenyum, mengangguk singkat pada pemuda yang menunggui Yona, dan Hak membalas dengan senyum kesopanan yang sama. Sedikit desir perasaan asing melingkupi hatinya. Ia tahu ia bisa mempercayakan Yona pada pemuda yang sangat mencintai sahabatnya itu, tapi, dalam relung hati terdalamnya, sungguh, ia tak rela Yona pergi.

Mereka berbincang -entah apa- didepan pintu, sebelum kemudian Yona melambaikan tangannya pada Lili yang memandang dari dalam, cukup jauh.

"Lili, ayo pulang bareng!" Yona dengan senyum lebar khasnya yang Lili suka. Lili balas tersenyum padanya.

Sekilas rasa hatinya seolah tergores saat berucap, "Duluan saja, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi!"

Sejenak lalu, Lili kembali tenggelam pada catatannya, kali ini wajahnya benar-benar serius. Malam itu juga, ia menyelesaikan lagunya. Benar-benar sebuah lagu pop ballad seperti yang dijanjikannya, seperti genre kesukaan Yona. 

Lagu itu bercerita tentang sebuah perasaan tak tersampaikan.

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N: fic ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipublikasikan di akun pribadi author; dengan beberapa perubahan.


End file.
